


Let's Fucking Tango Shall We?

by chimmykyu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Couple fighting?, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Drag Queens, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Polyamory, Possessive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Possessive Behavior, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Self Confidence, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmykyu/pseuds/chimmykyu
Summary: It was a mission from a human, who probably wanted revenge. It was a mission from the mafia after all. Only a few selected few of the best sluts of Valentino’s industry were picked. And Angel was picked to be part of the thrill.OrWhere Angel is on stage performing in drag, ready to pull some sinners further into their sins. And the whole performance is being live-streamed through all televisions in hell by Vox.And Angel’s two suitors just fell even more in love with the white and pink spotted spider.Those two suitors are obviously totally not Husker and the radio demon: Alastor. And maybe they fight lmao just read it, please.slow updaateess
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Translations uwu and I got theses from google hnhn sorry  
> 1)Милый - sweet  
> 2)Ma poupée - My doll  
> 3)mon chéri - honey  
> 4)Dolcezza - Sweetness  
> 5)Sha - new Orleans endearment?  
> 6)я такой укол - I am such a prick

Angel strutted into Hazbin hotel with a big grin, eyes swirling with the emotion of pure fucking bliss. His black heeled boots giving a soft click on the ground. He held his phone and started to the catwalk, and do a twirl before landing on the stool of the bar where the cat hybrid looked at him clearly amused.

“What’s with the smile,милый?” Husk said, wiping his workstation. It was almost 3 in the morning, too early for Angel dust to be back at the hotel. “Oh y’know sugar, I got off early today and got some bitch-ass exciting plans for the whole week!!” The arachnid spun on his stool with arms out, expressing his joy.

And then behind Husk was the radio, it was turning on base from the sound of with. Alastor just teleported through the motherfucking radio. Yup, nothing new. “Oh, what do I hear?? Is that my  
Ma poupée and mon chéri having this so-called gossip?” A laugh track was played right after the statement. Alastor appeared, a full-blown grin, to be beside Angel, his microphone blinking around the environment.

Angel immediately stood and sat on the newly cleaned table, crossing his long legs to accommodate being comfortable. “I’m going to the human world!!” Angel had made a little ‘audience shouting’ and his top arms did jazz hands whilst his lower arms holding onto the table.

“What?” both demons said at the same time. A sound of a record malfunction was heard from the deer demon.“Ma poupée, I mustn’t have cleaned my ear enough but did I hear you correctly? You going to the human world?” Alastor’s radio-dialed eyes are wide in disbelief. The shadows in the room slightly moving. The regular static of the room starting to pitch

“You better stop yapping shit,милый” Husk grumbled, his body freezing. His hands stopped drying the beer mugs, ears standing tall, and tail twitching.(I don’t know how cats tail get when they angry or stuff so please hnhnh) But his right paw, the tip of his claw tapping patiently on the thickened glass, click click click.

“Hell yea snookums!! I got to go to the living world and indulge human sinners to their very own sin and possibly more” Angel said, excitement flowing in his veins, his toe-beans clenching at the thought of the exciting things on what could possibly happen. He looked at both of his crushes, watching their reaction to his wonderful news.

“Ma poupée… What if you accidentally get hurt, my dear? We might be demons here but in the living world they are so many untasteful things that could have to happen to you?” Alastor’s worry was ever so present once again. Angel smiled and said to him, “Dolcezza. It’s in the contract I’ll be fine, Smiles” it was said fondly.

“Well милый, you might get fucking STD’s for getting fucked with those disgusting humans getting up there you know?”

“...”

“Oh, that might be a possibility!” a clapping tracked ensued, completely agreeing.

“...”

The silence was deafening, Angel’s lower arms gripped the table. His upper arms were placed on top of the table clenching and unclenching. This grinding in irritation.

_“.. excuse me you fucking cunt?”_

Husker’s and Al’s eyes widen, it was just a misunderstanding after all, but maybe he should’ve elaborated. He should’ve explained it

“Wait that’s not what I meant,милый-” Husker began but cut off by an enraged Angel dust. His fur standing in agitation, eyes angled downwards in frustration and his lips were gone from its smile and were replaced with a nasty snarl.

“Both of you are such fucking assholes! I’m a demon! How the fuck am I gonna get them shitty diseases? Plus I’m already dead anyway!-oh mio fottuto dio! che cosa? Solo perché sono una puttana che non significa che sono una stupida zappa. Sono stato una troia per circa 7 decenni !, posso prendermi cura di me stesso! Entrambi siete piccole merde !! Dove diavolo è la fiducia? Fottute cazzate” Angel exploded, his chest fluff getting red. Accidentally switching to his mother tongue in his rage. He stood up from the table and rant on the two demons. His mood completely changed.

(translation is “oh my fuckin god! what? Just because I’m a whore that doesn’t mean I’m a dumbass hoe. I’ve been a slut for about over 7 decades!, I can take care of myself! Both of you are little shits!! Where the hell is the trust? Fucking bullshit” I used google translate so I know this isn’t right but please bear with me I just know my mother tongue and English)

Husk and Alastor didn’t know what to say, probably because they can’t understand Italian. “Sha that’s not what we’re saying-” the sound of static in the lobby was deafening, seeing how Smiles was panicking.

His eyes looking everywhere, scared to look at the arachnid. A pinked added hand raise, saying stop. Angel still looked angry, “Smiles, Husky, I don’t want to talk about anymore”

Angel started to walk out of the lobby, going to the hotel elevator. His upper arms crossed in the middle, lower arms on his back. He brisk walked out of the lobby while grumbling something in Italian but the word “stupido” was heard. The shadows of the room anxiously look on the three demons.

“Why the fuck did I say that? я такой укол” Husk was the one who broke the silence with his paw covering his face. Alastor’s shadow appeared behind Husk and smacked him upside the head, doing the same to his red-headed master. Let’s call him Phantom so it’s easier okay?

“Well my friend, we should’ve been more careful with what we say. Especially about our day jobs” Alastor said, his radio voice gone. They don’t have a single clue on what to do to be fucking honest.

\---

Angel stomped into the dimly lit hallway, his heels making a rhythm on the wooden floor.He pulled out his key, slowly opening his dark room. Fat Nuggets came bounding over, his little pig feet making a thrum sound as he ran to his mom!! He oinked, trying to climb Angel’s spindly legs.

“Heya Nuggs’!! How's my baby? Is my wittle piggy happy? Does my little fat nuggets want upsies?” Angel cooed as he removed his heels. His pink toe beans flexing and relaxing, finally out of the restrictions. The piglet squealed, hearing his mom’s voice in that tone made him all wiggly inside.

The spider took the devil piglet up to his chest and started to carry him towards his bed, said pig was already snuggling into his soft chest fluff. “mio piccolo angelo !! Sì, sei tu !! il mio adorabile bambino! Ti amo così tanto, mi fai venire voglia di strizzarti, mia cara. La mamma ti ama così tanto nuggs’. ”

(The translation is “my little angel !! Yes, it's you!! my adorable baby! I love you so much, you make me want to squeeze you, my dear. Mom loves you so much nuggs’. “)

He laid down the pink bed with a little devil piglet snuggling him, the piglet trying to comfort his mom.

He held his pink hell phone on, typing to his best bitch in hell and started to explain what's up. The Cherri Bomb, self-proclaimed overload and he also called sugartits.

‘Fuck then Angie!! You deserved so much better! Those asswipes just don’t get it!’

Angel smiled at his psychotic best friend.

‘Eh true, but they’re still hot though’

‘Come on Angie, I mean you ain't lying but tell ya what’

‘What sugartits?’

‘How about making them jealous?’

Then Angel Dust called Cherri, telling her his plan to make them jealous. It wasn't bad or perfect, it was just about right.

———

By the end of the call, the plan was perfected and finished. Angel removed his clothes changing into a crop top and short shorts. He released a soft sigh, anger subsiding. He stretched his limbs, getting extremely comfortable in his fluffy duvet.

“questo sarà così divertente..” Angel said before closing his eyes to fall into a deep slumber.


	2. After The Night

The porn star was awakened by the blaring alarm from his hell phone, his fur all over the place while his eyes were still closed off even when he’s already sitting. He stretched his spindly limbs, hearing a satisfying crack of joints. He sighed.

His pink toe beans feeling cold as he placed his feet on the floor, getting a shiver. Fat Nuggets is still deep in sleep, he turned off his alarm. He scrolled through his music, settling for an upbeat song to actually wake up. Time to get cleaned up.

He wore a blue cropped hoodie with a small heart cut-out on his chest, pink plaid skirt, and a pair of knee-high dark purple heels. He stood by the light-up vanity, browsing through makeup, and trying to choose what to use. Saying a soft “Ah-ha!” when he saw his lip gloss and eyeshadow, he then proceeded to apply the makeup. He looked good for a bitch who totally didn’t cry the night before.

While the spider was filling up Nuggets bowl, a knock was heard from the door. He rolled his eyes and turned off his phone, placing it into his chest fluff. “Whaddya want toots?” he uttered out when he opened the door. 

He expected Al to come and knocked on his door, to talk about what happened last night and clear things up. Let’s just say he was shocked when he saw Nifty with a letter in her hands.

“Hi, Miss Dust!! Good afternoon “ the she-demon giggled as she fidgets in place. “Oh hey ya Nifty, What’s up?” He looked at the letter that was clutched between her nimble fingers. “Well, Sir Alastor and Husk wanted me to give this to you!!” She shoved the letter to him, forcefully accepting it as well.

“Nift~, please call me Angel or even Angie. Why do you even call me ‘Miss’? I’m not a girl “ Angel laughed, he waved his hand dismissively. “Well miss Angel I just think you are too pretty to be a man but I will try!” She had proclaimed, the said male flinched. _this is too fucking early for this loud la merda_

(translation, “shit”)

“I don’t know if that’s an insult or a compliment but I’ll take it,” He said, his chest fur fluffing up even more. Then suddenly his hell phone started to ring an obnoxious ringtone saved for his pimp, he hid the letter to the little shelf behind his door. “Hey sorry Nift, I got’ a call, I'll talk to ya later” He absentmindedly walked away as he picked up the call.

“Heya Daddy, What can your baby do for ya?” Angel had said in his work voice, in other words, his slut voice. He went by a near window, his lower arms getting his cig and a lighter from the pockets of his skirt. Leaned down on the windowsill, looking at hell. He lit the cig and took a long drag as he listened. _well shit, right now?_

“Angel cakes~, I need you and the other sluts to practice at the studio right now baby. So come right now, we don't have much time. Turns out prostitution is illegal so we gotta lure them in with a different method cupcake. ” Valentino crooned at his money cow. You could hear at the background someone moaning, nothing out of the ordinary.

“Of course, Daddy” Angel said with the same flirty tone but also rolling his eyes, it was just having a bad morning after all. He took another drag, smoke-filled up his lungs. The shitty cancer stick already did its job, making him not mad. Letting the cig die on it own while he listened to the details

“Sure thing!! Mister Valentino” He and that moth don’t really have bad blood, he’s just a tacky pimp. After Valentino and had a talk with the hotel everything has been going right for once. He now does his job because he likes it, likes the attention and adrenaline he gets.

“See ya at the studio Angel cakes~” The moth demon hung up the call after saying the demand. He removed himself from the windowsill. He hid his phone into his pocket and started to walk into the elevator, going to the floor where Charlie’s office is at.

\---

Angel took a deep breath, knockin’ on the big mahogany door. He crossed his lower arms while the upper ones just took place on his waist. “Hey Cha-cha, I got’ a tell ya something,” he said whilst looking at his nails, leaning on the wall beside the door. The door slammed open and came out The Princess of Hell, Charlie.

“Oh hello, Angel!! You're up early!! Is there anything wrong? Do you need help? Wait is that why you're up early or-” Charlie rambled as she looked over the porn star as he laughed silently. He just laughed and said, “Nah princess, I just got a week o’ cock sucking to do so I’ll be gone for probably a week? Maybe get dicked down on a pole if I work hard enough” Angel continued on, watching as the princess blush like an ass that got spanked.

“Ok okay! okay ok! I get it!”She frantically hid behind her hands as her cheeks reddened even more. “Can ya tell Alastor and Husker to watch the news? I might get an appearance” He said as he skipped away, skirt slightly flaring. Angel went inside the elevator and waved both his left arms.

“See ya in a few days sweetcheeks!” He cackled out

Now that was a bit unusual, why did Angel just call the two male demons by their names and not his cute little nicknames for them? Maybe he just forgot about it.

—

Angel fluffed up his chest fluff, anxiously waiting for the elevator to go down to the lobby. He took a deep breath then released it, slowly calming down his nerves. When the elevator dinged, signaling that it has arrived at the correct floor, he put on a big grin that made his golden tooth really shine. “ _Lets fuckin go bitch_ ” he hyped up himself.

Putting his upper arms on his waist, cocking it to the side making him looked even more delectable. While his lower arms hanged from his body, sagging. He sashayed his way out of the elevator, heels clickin’.

“Heya Husky baby, can ya give me a work shot? Might be a few days till I get back drinkin’ from ya hun” he batted his eyelashes and pulled out a pout. He put his elbows at the table and jutted his hips, making his pink plaid skirt flared. The hybrid took out the bottle of tequila, _Milagro_ , and three shot glasses and filled them. 

“Hey... Angel, I just wanna’ say I’m-” Angel’s three arms took the shots and downed it, one by one. “Oh, baby~” He purred with a smirk. “It’s fine sweetheart. Ya got your own opinion abt me sucking balls upstairs, while I have my own damn about sucking balls upstairs.” 

It sounded so wrong when those odious words fell from his tongue that he almost gagged himself. Angel doesn’t even have a gag reflex by how many years he sucked dicks.It was a lifestyle.

“Well Daddy, I gotta go to work, got some practicin’ to do” He didn’t even give the demon to say anything while he skipped out, his skirt flaring up letting other demons see his red and black lace panties. He slipped out of Husk’s claws, once again.

“Fuckin’ piss husker, ya couldn’t even say sorry to him?”The cat said as he lowly grumbled, feeling shit. He doesn’t know how to express his affection to his crush and its already taking a toll, his wings dragged on the floor and tail twitching in irritation. He huffed in mild anger.

And perfect timing when the radio demon came out from a portal of his, grin intact as his eyes wandered around the lobby. “Husker my dear!! Hass Angel arrived?” static in his voice, radio dials flicker to the used shot glasses and the bottle of tequila.

“No shit Al, got away too before I could say I’m sorry to him” They both know that they liked the sex worker, they have been hinting to the spider that they want to have a step further. Have a label. Let’s just say that the demon was too fucking dense to even think that someone likes him for him and not because he’s a living fleshlight, a walking wet dream. Love the confidence sis.

Alastor’s grin faltered ever so slightly.


	3. well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry im so late in uploading hnhn im having doubts about this fanfic (because i feel like it very ooc)
> 
> ill be be gone more days because school just started and my mom takes my gadgets so hnhn

It had felt like his skin was getting ripped one by one then dipped in acid, he felt a soft breeze cooling his hot skin, but it still felt burning. He felt floating in absolute silence and space. Just a black void is what he sees, or maybe he has his eyes close?

He hears, screaming and shouting, probably in agony and pain. Then he feels it, he sees it. The way he died. It was an absolute horror for the pornstar; he didn't sign up for this type of pain. 

Running away from the city he once loved, the house he felt safe till that one night. He didn’t know that he was getting hooked up by the son of the enemy side. 

He just thought it was some john he found in a club. He woke up with the typical pain in his arse and stickiness, then went home to see his dad outside of their family home at 4 am.

“You fucking faggot! Tony!”Henroin shouted as he drunkenly stood between him and home, holding a silver Walther P80 pistol. Swaying in his steps and slurring. His son put his hands up showing he had no kind of weaponry. _There’s no fucking way Pops would shoot me_.

The Rabottino family had already discussed Anthony’s homosexuality. His mom, Molly, and even Arackniss were okay with it. It didn't matter if Anthony likes guys to them, but his father? Was angry that one of his sons was a goddamn faggot.It was war in the household, but it had stopped when his mother had said, “If you even hurt ma kid, I’ll be taking the kids and outta here fatso.”

Henroin stopped trying to convert Anthony, he just said that as long it wouldn’t interfere with the family job. And Anthony fucking did his job, but why did it have to be that john?

“Yo, Pops! What the hell?!” he said as he stared at the gun, he didn’t know what he did wrong but it can definitely get him 6ft under if he say anything wrong now. “Ya fuckin’ slut!! Ya slept with The Espositos!” The man cocked the gun, successfully removing the safety. Anthony put his palms down.  
“What the fuck Pops?! I didn’t! I’m not fuckin’ one of their kids” He snarled. Before even he said anymore. The gun was fired.

Hitting him in his side, he took a gasp. It hurt, _it really fuckin hurt_. Feels like the bullet burying deep in him and releasing acid. The young man didn’t expect his own Pops to actually shoot him. He felt terrified, this doesn't sit right in his gut. He can already feel the blood seeping out into his wrinkled white blouse.

He didn’t want to die there, so he ran like a mad man. The gun was still firing, sloppily missing him based on the angry shouts of his father. But before anything could happen, Angel Dust was quickly sucked out of the scene and returned to the present. He took an inhale of the clear air.

His appearance was shocking for the workers and his pimp. He definitely was 8 feet tall and totally wasn’t 5”5. He had pale skin with few freckles. His curly blond locks reached between his chin and shoulders. Innocent blue eyes wandered around the room in distaste, he also had small eyebags but it wasn't noticeable. 

Pink nipples peeking through the heart cutout of the now loose hoodie. _He looked like an absolute twink_

His clothes turn loose except for his skirt and undies. He jutted his hips and put his hands on his small waist. “What ya lookin’ bitch?” He naturally pouted before he was tackled to the ground by his comrades and was inspected. He just laughed as the demons looked at him, such shock in their eyes.

“Oh Angel cakes~” Mr. Val purred, he looked like the human version of himself. He pulled the twink back up on his feet and stared at him. “Heya Val, see somethin’ ya like?” He twirled, letting his skirt go upwards. Angel smirked at the reaction he’s getting, he didn’t like his body back at his time but today? 

He’s fucking savoring it. He looked up at his pimp, batting his eyelashes, letting the kiss the small freckles below his eyes. “Oh, baby~ I didn’t know you look like this” He then moved his hands to Angel’s waist, shocked to see how small it was.

\---  
After a few hours, he fixed his hair to platinum blonde, and a few pink tips also turns out he had his nipples pierced back in Hell, but due to his fluff, it wasn't seen.  
\---

Before anything else happens, Vox came in with floating and on-live recording cameras. “Valentino, Hell 666 News wants to know what's going”. Then silence.

“Hey hotshot~,” Angel said as he looked at the Television demon while he was in his pimp’s lap, just having a make-out session based on his hair and red lips. The blinking of cameras didn't bother Angel one bit; he was used to it after all.

“Is that live?” He asked, cocking his head to the side and beginning to grind on the moth’s dick earning a hiss from the moth and a small grind drawing a soft gasp from Angel. He started to grind in tiny little circles, wanting the taller to be desperate, his pair of hands going to Valentino’s neck, and started to caress his name. Getting him to have goosebumps and shivers.

“Well yes, it is,” Vox said in a matter-a-fact tone. Val tapped on the spider’s skirt covered ass, signaling him to stand up. He effortlessly moved out the way as he sat next to him instead, also hearing the wolf whistle from his coworkers.

Boss stood up and dusted his wrinkled clothes _-trying to hide his boner-_ , he came close to Vox and started the interview, and the other side of those camera lenses were Hell, freaking out. They didn't expect Hell’s most famous porn star to be such a twink, and they wondered what he looked like as a mobster? Hell’s not ready for that type of shapeshifting yet from the whore anyways.

Angel just sat on the couch comfortably with other sluts, waiting for orders from Mister Valentino. But his mind went elsewhere, thinking of what Smiles and Kitty are doing? Eh, they probably are fine...

\---

_Oh they are terribly not fine_

But let's read it later, how about knowing what happened when Angel left the hotel.

From the sour expression of Husk, Alastor teleported to Charlie’s office. “Salutations, my dear!” He had stated with his normal enthusiastic radio voice. The princess jumped at the sound,” Hey Alastor, do you mind-” she got cut off by the male demon.

“I do apologize my dear, but I'm in a bit of a pickle here, but would you mind if I took Husker out for a walk? It seems that our feline pal is in such a bad mood this morning” He held his hand in front of his abdomen in a polite way as to wait for his business partner to answer. He had his creepy grin still on his face. The female just nodded then Alastor poofed away.

“Mon cheri!! I have such news to tell you,” Husker jumped and flinched at his lover, his tail fluffing up and his ears straightening. He growled then said, “What?”. Alastor spun and pointed his mic at him, making a dramatic stance.

“We should take a stroll! The pentagram above is making such good weather here in Hell!! I would like to take a murderous stroll with the people my heart desire, but alas the other is not here ” he made a shrug with his shoulder, “and the only one available that worry me dearly as of now is the one I fell in love the first” he winked at the blushing cat.

“Солнышко, I’m on the fuckin clock.” Husker gruffed as he stood behind the table and crossed his arms. “Oh, my dear! There won’t be a need to be here for an hour!! So would you care to take a stroll with me?” Alastor pulled out his hand, an invitation.

Husker sighed and took his hand, “Let’s make this quick.” And both of the demons took it out of Hazbin Hotel and into the streets. Alastor’s radio laughter rang out.Husker sipping his big bottle of alcohol. The sound of screams and blood splatters was the stress relief they both needed

\---

“Won’t you be a dear and step back for a moment, mon Cheri?” Alastor magically summoned his mic and gave it a small nudge, creating a static noise in the process.

“Uh sure, Al, knock yourself out” the hybrid grumbled out, then walked to the nearest lamp post and sat down, clearly not giving a shit to the overlord.

It wasn’t a surprise to the cat that the minute they went off the hotel, they got ambushed by Alastor’s “fans.” Said fans probably thought just because the radio demon was inactive, he wasn’t convincingly powerful.

Said fans started to threaten to hurt the demon, it made him quietly chuckle at their foolishness.

Alastor stood in the middle of a circle of enraged demons; he had a sinister grin on as he looked over to each one of his victims.

“Greetings!! Welcome you, low-life demons!! It had appeared that I’m not showing up on my radio talks at the moment. But that can change” he turned on his mic for the live cast of his carnage. His voice purring in delight, excited for bloodshed.

_What the fuck that’s kinda hot_ Husker shooked his head, getting rid of the thought of him.

He watched as the redhead hummed while he killed his victims, laughing at the sound of anguish. It didn't bother him one bit, this is normal in Hell after all.

While Alastor was busy having fun with the screaming demons, he “failed” to notice the demon from behind, a bull, has a pipe ready to smash his head with. Husker saw the approaching beast and he was fucking panicking. _Al, that bitchass bull is coming closer!! Why isn't he doing anything?_

Then suddenly a loud smash of glass shattering was heard, the bull down on the floor with a bleeding head. There stood a few meters away was Husker in a pose that suggested that he did throw his bottle, he had good aim apparently.

Alastor’s heart twinge in affection, he did know the bull was coming at him, even planned to make it suffer, but he was rather shocked to see the cat demon participate in this activity.

“Fucking Hell, Al!! Watch your goddamn shitty back!!” the winged fellow shouted, his tail bristling.”Now, why would I do that when I have you to watch it for me?”His radio laugh playing. He was obviously enjoying his quality time with him.

Husker grumbled but started his way to help the radio demon, hiding a small smile and ignoring the feeling the light squeeze around his chest.

—  
As they walked by a television store, blood dripped from their limbs and grins on their faces. On said television was Hell’s live news, Valentino and Vox speaking about what they have in plan for the humans that their dealer wanted revenge for.

“Oh, look, Husker! A picture show!!” Al said, Husker rolled his eyes and grumbled: “It’s a fucking TV, get it right”. He runs his paw down his face as to hide his slightly pink cheeks

But that wasn't that was eye-catching for all the demons of Hell, it was the one demon that was sitting on the couch comfortably. He had platinum blond short hair with few pink spots. He looked petite based on how he couldn't let his feet touch the floor. He had beautiful blue eyes and freckles. He was staring rather flirtatiously straight at the camera with a nasty smirk on.

Katie’s voice was heard through the telly.”Well, Mister Valentino, Who is that little minx behind you? I see you find a new slut to play within the living world” She was obviously happy that Angel Dust was no longer in the picture.

“Baby c’ mere for a sec~” Valentino purred and made a motion with his fingers to the minx. Said minx stood up and started towards the camera, his hips making an emphasis. There was something familiar with this person. He smirked with a gold tooth glinting, wow new slut, and a favorite already?

“This sweet little apple is my sweet baby cakes~ Angel Dust~” Val snickered when he heard a crash on the news station. And Hell went to shambles, their most popular whore was out there looking like that? Well, obviously almost all the demons want a piece of that fucking ass.

“Heya Katie~ Like ma’ new look?” Angel’s right hand ran through his hair while the other took a place on his waist, he shifted his weight on one foot.”Angel Dust? I thought you were a mobster! Why would you look like that?!? Shouldn't you be something big and ugly?!?” Katie slammed her fist on the table.

“Oh hun, I am a mobster but I change my look whenever I want ta get fucked,” he cackled. “Don't want someone to shoot at me while I’m ridin’ his cock. I’m not that dumb sweetheart, oh heeyyy Tommy-baby” he lazily flicked his wrist with his half-lidded eyes. And the new anchor had a hard ass boner behind the table.

“C’mon Angelcakes~ don't tease the demons, you better go and lure some humans sweetie,” The pimp said out loud and Angel had the audacity to say. “See ya later suckers!!” And made a lewd face and recreated one of his moans, “I'm such a good boy Daddy~” and strutted away out of the door. Val whistlin’.

Husk had never been more irritated and flustered than today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hints on next chap!!
> 
> -angel luring  
> -angel exploring  
> -angel might become famous-  
> -and its a filler!!

**Author's Note:**

> last translations  
> questo sarà così divertente - this is gonna be so much fun


End file.
